PARANOIA
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: alguna vez has pensado en como era la vida de rock antes de ser una black star, pues rock esta recordando su vida y pese a las dificultades que tuvo en la niñez y su adolescencia recordara y le ira contando esta historia a su compañero de equipo ron que por algunos motivos ha estado curioso


hola a todos soy nueva aquí y esta es mi segunda historia espero y les guste a todas y todos los invito a mi otra historia llamada frecuencia especial de soul eater

por favor dejen reviews

brs no es de mi propiedad solamente lo es mi historia

CAPITULO 1

**_RECUERDOS_**

Mi vida era terrible en un principio nadie sabía de mi existencia, nadie, absolutamente nadie era como si fuera el mismo silencio, como si fuera un fantasma al que nadie podía ver.

Me sentía sola, dolida y triste ya que nadie en el mundo se daba cuenta que existía incluso mis padres parecía ser una desconocida, pase mis primeros años en soledad hasta que un niño se me acerco creí que no me veía por lo que lo ignore rápidamente el niño me dijo porque me ignoras acaso no te caigo bien desde ese día empecé a tener mi propia felicidad alguien en mi vida me ha visto y me había hablado.

Todos los días me visitaba y me ayudaba en los quehaceres (que según mi "madre" se hacían solos) era realmente feliz hasta que un día todo mi mundo se desmorono el ya no me veía no me conocía le hablaba y no me escuchaba hice todo lo posible para que el me prestara atención.

Sin embargo mi vida se oscureció y empecé a recordar.

Ya había muerto….no solo eso mis padres eran felices ya que no tenían a un estorbo como yo desde que nací nadie me quiso, tuve que vivir en la calle comer de la basura pero un día caí enferma por casualidad aquel niño me encontró y me llevo al hospital fue la única vez que alguien fue amable conmigo.

Tiempo después lo volví a ver pero el decía no a verme visto en su vida me sentí triste ya que el no me reconocía, como me iba a conocer un niño hijo de una familia rica fui una tonta al pensar que me ayudaría.

Un tiempo después volví a casa de mis padres pero ellos al ver que estaba nuevamente con ellos me maltrataron y me echaron de casa todavía recuerdo todas las cosas que me hicieron junto con sus palabras…..

después de ver que no era aceptada por nadie ya no soportaba más me metieron al manicomio porque literalmente me volví loca para todos los que me rodeaban, se lo dijeron a las autoridades y me metieron a _ese _lugar pensé que era mejor estar allí que en un lugar donde me maltrataran, pero no fue así ,todos los días llegaba un doctor que nos utilizaba como conejillos de india para sus experimentos nos inyectaba muchas drogas sin importarle lo que nos pasara ,poco después de que me inyectaran varias drogas caí en coma me dijeron que dure dos meses en coma.

Cuando me recupere me volvieron a utilizar en otros experimentos yo harta de ello me escape pero yo no quería sufrir mas así que fui a un acantilado y tuve mi mejor idea _morir _me arroje del acantilado y solo sentí que mi cuerpo se desvanecía después de eso morí

No creía que había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo pensé que quizá dios no quería que fuera feliz ni que tuviera paz pero una sombra llego y me recordó algo que había olvidado desde que había muerto yo era el espíritu que daba la infelicidad la que mataba con solo pedirlo así que me olvide de mi tristeza y comencé a matar al que me lo pedía esas personas eran iguales que yo infelices e in aceptados del mundo de los vivos.

Por primera vez estalle de felicidad como podía ser tan divertido matar a las personas no lo sé pero lo que si se es que pronto me pedirás morir y yo te voy a complacer.

De seguro te preguntas quien soy y quién soy yo para decir eso y te voy a responder soy la que te ayuda para parar el sufrimiento, la que purifica las almas como todas mis demás hermanas, soy una Black star de un número seleccionado el cual ha resultado ser 01451 y estoy orgullosa de serlo mi nombre es rock pero tú me conocerás por Black rock shooter...

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 **_

apenas el primer capitulo aquí rock cuenta su historia como si la estuviera recordando esperemos a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo

y como no soy malita adelantos*

rock estas bien, parecías como en otro lugar - dijo mi compañero de equipo ron

si solo recordaba- le dije tajante

recordar?- pregunto ron

si te lo contare- le dije

-( toda la historia sera en el punto de vista de rock)-

Matta ne


End file.
